Weirdest Day Ever
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: What would happen if the programs from Tron: Uprising ended up in the User world...at Build-a-Bear workshop? CHAOS of course! Not meant to be taken seriously. Permission from DesignationForte on Tumblr.


**So hey guys, I would like to thank Designationforte on Tumlbr for letting me use this idea when I asked. And for all of you guys out there that have a Tumblr account, *points into 'crowd'* This is for you.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of this! I promise!**

* * *

**Location: User World, Outside of a Build-a-Bear workshop.**

Kenly Henderson was already having an odd morning before she arrived at work.

She had somehow ended up waking outside of her door, in her clothes from the night before. She walked in to see her brother, who was supposed to be in France, was watching _Elmo's World_ in her living room while his stupid parrot replaced nearly every word the puppet on TV said with a curse word. She changed and came back to see her brother start chunking cheese balls at the parrot (she didn't even _have _any cheeseballs and her brother seemed like he brought nothing but extra underpants). When she finally left, her boss called in sick and left her, the newbie, in charge.

Yeah, _weird morning._

When she arrives at the mall, it's still dark as most of the stores haven't opened yet. She sighs and goes to the workroom to get the keys. She comes back and begins to unlock the door. She opens it and turns on the lights as she walks into the plush-filled shop. The computers against the wall flicker and greet her with a chirp sound. She punches in, puts on her nametag, and waits behind the counter.

_That's when it gets weirder._

.

She looks up from her work as one of the computers makes an odd whirring sound.

_Huh, weird._

She bends over one of the computers as she tries to find the source.

_I don't know how to work computers. So, this is stupid for me to do._

She stands and turns to go back to her spot when she freezes in her tracks.

In front of her, a sudden crowd of oddly-dressed people wait outside the doors, faces pressed against the windows, eyes huge in wonder.

She cocks an eyebrow and looks to the bright OPEN sign.

_They do realize they can come in, right?_

When the crowd doesn't move, she sighs, puts on a smile, and opens the door.

"Hi, welcome to Build-a-Bear_!"

She doesn't get to finish speaking, before the crowd rushes in, heading straight for the stuffed animal skins and they begin to fly off the shelves.

Kenly stands with her mouth dropped to the ground in shock at the doorway.

_They're so wild! They act like they've never seen teddy bears before!_

_Is this…some kind of prank? I bet the others set me up for this._

She looks up to see one last person standing in the door way.

The boy looks like a lot of the others, with his odd clothes, and wide eyes. Yet he seems different, more…restrained somehow.

"Hello, welcome to Build-a-Bear workshop! How may I help you?"

The boy looks up, "I don't know, I'm just kinda looking_"

"BECK!"

The boy, presumably Beck, jumps and looks up to see a blue-haired girl run towards him, another boy in tow.

"You made it!"

"Yeah, I did."

"You got to check this place out! You can make things like back at home, but they're fluffy!"

Beck looks in confusion, but can't say anything as he is pulled away by his friend. Kenly smiles warmly as she thinks of her own friends.

WHIRRR!

"HEY!" She calls, "THAT IS NOT A DART GUN!"

She runs after the person who cackles madly then runs off.

She turns back to follow the person when there is a sudden silence in the room.

_There's never silence during store hours…_

_So sudden silence is definitely not good._

She turns to the door to see people in orange stand there, two men and a woman.

The lead man walks in with a silent sneer. Before Kenly can do anything, the man grabs her shoulder and pushes her against the wall. She winces from the force and everyone gasps. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Beck excuse himself from his friends and disappear out the door.

"What is this place?" The man growls.

She grits her teeth, "Build-a-Bear workshop sir."

"What is its designation?"

_Designation?_

"Ummm….the mall?"

"NOT THE PLACE! What is the purpose of this place?"

The man's hand begins to dig into her shoulder and she sees his hand glow orange.

"Um…you can make stuffed bears, give them a name and clothes and take them home with you."

The woman mutters something under her breath that no one hears. The man lets go of Kenly and turns to some men that have been standing behind him, "Derezz her."

The soldiers come towards her as they pull out their discs.

_WHAT"S GOING ON?  
_She backs into the corner, "Please, don't!"

They ignore her and continue towards her.

"PLEASE!"  
She closes her eyes and waits for whatever they are going to do to her.

THUD

THUD

THUD

There are slight gasps all around the room. Kenly opens her eyes cautiously to see one of the discs implanted in the wall next to her head. A figure in white with a helmet covering his face stands in front of her, a T standing out on his chest. He holds his hand out to her and she cautiously takes it and his touch feels electric to her. As she stands she hears the people whisper, "It's the Renegade."

The men and woman look up from the bears they chose as they see the 'Renegade'. The woman drops her bear and charges at the Renegade.

The Renegade dodges and grabs her arm as she starts to throw her disc at him. She tries to pull out of his grip but he holds steady. She elbows him in the stomach and he falters. She knocks him away and the lead man joins the fight, fists glowing. He misses the Renegade, knocking over one of the racks. Kenly feels her stomach lurch as the man's fist narrowly misses the stuffing machine and a couple people.

She feels her eye twitch as they cause damage to the store.

"ENOUGH!"  
The fight freezes and everyone turns to Kenly, who seems surprised at herself. She coughs, then speaks up.

"This is a store, not a wrestling joint! If you are to fight, then leave!"

The Renegade and men (and woman) look to each other. After a few moments, the men and woman turn to leave. The woman picks up her bear, looks at it for a second, then leaves with the others.

Kenly sighs and picks up one of the racks. Then, she walks over to the counter and signals people to come over to her to pay as she notices the Renegade leave.

.

It's almost the end of the day, and the end of her shift.

Kenly sighs as she checks out the last person.

Despite the fact that they had money, almost nobody had any idea how to use it. So she ended up spending _three hours_ or so helping people pay the right amount.

Now the shop is empty for the first time all day. She sighs and begins to grab the broom when she hears a shifting sound. She looks up to see the program from earlier, Beck, and a new man. He looks old and weary with scars covering his body. He watches with crossed arms as Beck shows him how to use the stuffing machine.

"And that's how you make one." Beck finishes, showing the bear to the man, "What do you think?"

The man examines it for a moment. He takes it in his hands and looks at it some more. Beck's eyes seem to be hopeful.

Suddenly, he drops it to the ground.

No, not drop, _throws _it at the ground.

"Do it again! And better! Understand?"

Beck's features fall and he looks down, "Yes Tron."

Tron nods tightly and leaves the shop.

Kenly watches it all with shock from her bent position.

_How could he be so mean?_

She watches as Beck looks at it, then sighs.

_I can't watch this!_

_Reminds me too much of my dad._

Biting her lip, she tunes out the memories of her father yelling and glass breaking as she stands and walks towards Beck.

Beck looks up as hears her footsteps echo across the room. She comes up to him and quietly picks up the bear.

It's actually a very beautiful bear, with dark brown fur that is brushed softly down and a super hero cape on it's back. She hands it back to him, "I believe this is yours."

He looks sadly to her, "Thanks."

"Hey," she says quietly, "Don't listen to what he says, it's a very crafted bear, one of the best I've ever seen."

Beck laughs bitterly, "Yeah, but he expects better than 'one of the best'."

"Well it's his loss," Kenly says, stroking the bear, "it's very beautiful."

She hands it to him and their hands touch.

_Feels electric._

_Electric…._

Kenly looks up at him, "You're the Renegade?"

His eyes turn fearful, "Who told you?"

"Nobody. Your touch is the same as the Renegade's, so I guessed it was you."

He sighs and looks to her with pleading eyes, "Please don't tell anyone."

She smiles, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

He hands the bear back to her, "Keep it. I'll make another one."

She looks to him, "Thanks."

He smiles as he sets to making another.

When he finishes, he pays and begins to leave. He turns back and waves to her.

Smiling slightly, she waves back. He grins and steps out into the mall and disappears.

She stands in shock, holding the bear in her hand until he's long gone.

_"No one believed me when I told them. The purchases made that day never showed up and no one recalls seeing any odd-dressed people. My friends and family say I'm crazy to think it's not a dream. But it's not a dream…I know it's not because the bear I made sits on my bed and my hand buzzes like his touch when ever I touch technology. That's how I know it's real. And I hope to see them again soon."_

**_The End._**


End file.
